Stuck in a Dream
by ayerinslett
Summary: These will be a series of short stories based off of my dreams that I have written down and decided they would make good fan fictions, so I added stuff in them to make them more interesting, but I do have a lot of odd dreams so mostly the only thing added is sex aha. Mostly USUK but other pairs will be in and out of all of them.
1. Chapter 1

I have extremely odd dreams, all the time. So, I was thinking "What if I put Alfred and Arthur into these situations?!" and that's where this is coming from. Note: Some parts are added in just because why not aha

I don't own any of Hetalia just my own dreams.

* * *

Everything was down and broken. Only some cities still had electricity but most of the people were gone anyways. The virus had fully taken over now and the Government had cracked. Everyone was on their own. At this time, six months had passed since it all started.

Arthur Kirkland sat on the edge of the porch to his and his companions house, his three dogs sitting around him relaxing in the sunlight. His friends didn't understand why he took on the responsibility of dogs until they saw first hand the trio take down a herd of zombies that had surrounded them.

Arthur leaned back, basking in the warm summer sun. Zombies didn't come out much during the day, which they all appreciated.

The door opened up behind him and stepped out a tall, slim yet muscular, Frenchman by the name of Francis Bonnefoy, well last names didn't really matter anymore but it was still nice to be called by your full name every now and then.

"Arthur." Francis smiled, his blonde hair glimmering in the sunlight.

"Francis." He nodded, not looking up at the man. Francis sat down next to him petting the closest and youngest dog, Rory.

"Gilbert will be here soon." He said not looking at the handsome Englishman. His bushy eyebrows together in annoyance and shock. Gilbert was only ever used if they had to leave their safe house, what was this frog thinking?

"Are you crazy?" Arthur snapped at him making the older two dogs look up in concern. "The sun is almost down and you want me to make a run?"

"I know." he frowned. "I'm sorry, but this is important." He looked up at him, blue eyes to smoldering emerald green.

Confused, Arthur asked, "Well, what kind of run is it?"

"We've made contact with a few other people through radio. They want to meet and you're the only one who has the proper protection."

He looked at his three large dogs, sighing. They were the best weapons in the house, if you asked him, not to mention great company when he got sick of talking to the few people in the house. They watched their owner carefully, the biggest one shaking his head, the fur on his chest shimmering making it appear gray instead of it's usual black.

"How many people will be there?" He wrapped his slender arms around Scottie's, the largest dog, muscular fluffy neck.

"Four, we are pretty sure."

"Four what?"

"Men."

Right then at the end of the long driveway behind the gated fence, honked the horn of Gilbert's large SUV. Arthur looked at Francis shortly before standing up with a grunt.

"Well, I guess we'll be back." He looked over at their few sheep and cows. "Make sure to ask Antonio and Lovino to put them into the barn." He quickly ran a hand through his blonde hair as he picked up his backpack from the ground. "We don't need them attracting zombies while I'm out." He whistled getting the trio's attention as he started down the driveway.

Francis walked next to him, pulling at his wrist to make him stop. He pulled Arthur into loving embrace. "Be careful, okay?" He kissed the side of his head. "I wish I could go in your place."

"I told you to get dogs when this outbreak first started." He joked.

Francis chuckled. "Qui, you did. Well, be a good representative for our group. We need all the help and people we can get."

At the SUV, Arthur loaded the dogs into the backseat and trunk before jumping into the passenger seat. "Hello, Gilbert." He huffed. "Let's make this quick. There isn't much time."

The man simply laughed as he took a drag from his cigarette. "Let's hope. But I'm awesome, so this should be easy."

The sun had gone down quite a bit by the time they had made it to the town's mall. Arthur stood outside it, the dogs at his side.

He turned back towards Gilbert who sat in the car. "Keep the car on. This shouldn't take long." He called as he started up the steps.

"Roger that!" Gilbert gave him a quick thumbs up, flicking the bud out the window.

Arthur went into the abandoned mall, taking a little longer than necessary to make sure no zombies were around. He waited in the wide opening of the middle of the mall. Scottie and Xavier stood close to his side as Rory scoped out the area around them. Everything was quiet until Rory started growling defensively.

Arthur held his ground, scared he might get attacked and not make it back home. He pulled a blood covered metal baseball bat out from his backpack.

It was then he saw a tall figure walking up towards him. His heart could have stopped, he called his dogs off the man walking towards them.

"Alfred?!" He gasped.

"Arthur?" The tall American blonde asked confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking around them, noticing they were alone.

"If you're in the group that contacted Francis," He paused, looking Alfred up and down. He looked good considering their situation. "I'm the recruit."

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded, almost in shock. "That was me." He pointed to his chest.

Alfred ran the rest of the way between them, wrapping his toned arms around the slim Brit. Arthur froze for a split second before returning the warm hug, hiding his face in Alfred's chest. It was such an amazing feeling, hugging Alfred. He was incredibly warm and smelt of some kind of spice that he couldn't place.

"How many people do you have?" Alfred asked, his long dark lashes fluttered over his deep blue eyes, slightly touching the lenses of his glasses.

"Uhm, well, lets see. There's me, Francis, Gilbert who is outside, Lovino and Feliciano, Antonio, and my younger brother Peter." He looked up at Alfred, with a slight smile. "What about you?"

"My brother Matthew, Matthias, Ludwig, and myself." He grinned proudly.

Arthur looked around for a moment, realizing they were still embracing and let him go, his cheeks a bright red. Alfred frowning slightly, stuffed his hands into the red hoodie he was currently wearing.

"Oh, shit." Arthur groaned. He realized how long they were talking and had noticed the sun had now set, leaving them in a dim, slightly creepy, mall. Alfred also seemed to notice this and went into a slight panic. "Follow me, quick!" He grabbed Arthur's hand and started running, the dogs close behind them.

"But Gilbert is out the other way!" He panicked.

"Trust me!" He glanced back at him, and..was that a wink?! His cheeks were probably permanently stuck this rosey color now.

They both heard it then, the shriek of the dead horde closing in on them.

"Fuck!" Alfred pulled a walkie talkie out of his hoodie pocket. "Mattie! Come out the door left of the sign!"

Arthur heard a buzzed "gotcha!" as a door a few feet ahead of them burst open, three men running out, guns and other weapons in hand.

"Is this them?" Matthew asked pointing towards Arthur.

"Yeah, but dude! We went to school with him!" Alfred grinned.

"Awh, what! No way!" Matthew laughed, the two other men standing guard behind him.

"Not that I'm not pleased to see you guys, healthy and not dead, but could we please do this back at my house?" Arthur asked with a gasp of breath. All this running was killing him. Alfred was surprisingly really fast for all the fast food he remembered him consuming on a daily basis.

"Right! Sorry, bro!" Alfred rubbed the back of his neck.

A chill ran down all their spines when they heard the growl of the three dogs and another shriek from the horde.

"We have to go, now." Arthur ordered, gripping on tighter to the metal baseball bat.

The horde was closing in as they ran through the mall back towards the way Arthur came in through. A few zombies stood in front of them, their heads slowly looking up at the group. Their jaws dropped, letting out another ear shattering screech.

Arthur took a running at one of the zombies, the dogs at his heel.

Xavier ran forward taking down the first zombie to the floor. Arthur raised his blood covered bat and smashed in the dead creature's head as the other two dogs ripped the other zombie's heads from their necks. The group behind him stood impressed, mostly Alfred. Who knew such a tiny guy could make such an impact.

They all made it safely to Gilbert's SUV, the horde following them out, more and more coming from the surrounding parking lot. Gilbert smashed through their decaying bodies as fast as the car would let him.

Arthur leaned back in the leather seat, he sat in the back letting Ludwig take the front since Gilbert was his brother he thought had already died. He relaxed, yawning slightly.

Alfred leaned back next to him, turning to face him. "So." He leaned in closer to him.

"Yes?" He leaned away slightly from him.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Train those dogs like that!" He burst out excitedly. "It was awesome, dude!"

"I guess, the same basic concept of teaching them to sit." he laughed, resting his head on Alfred's shoulder.

The car ride home was peaceful, aside from the crashing into zombies and their bodies fumbling over the top of the roof.

Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur pulling him closer to his chest. He didn't mind the close contact, in fact, he quite enjoyed it.

Soon, the car rolled up the long driveway of the seemingly abandoned house. Francis had done has he had said, he noted happily. At night they covered up the windows, making sure no light escaped the house. Gilbert parked the car in the garage, all of them piling out and stretching.

The warm light inside the house was inviting and welcoming as Arthur lead the group up a flight of stairs to the warm Italian looking kitchen, many thanks went to the Italians and Spaniard.

Francis was leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen, his black slacks dirty, probably from trying to fix something around the house, his blonde hair more messy than normal.

He looked up, giving them all a welcoming smile. "I'm glad to see you back safe, Arthur." he gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek, before turning to face the muscular men behind Arthur.

"I'll be out back. The boys got dirty." He said, stepping out of the kitchen.

"The shades have been pulled all around the backyard, so enjoy yourself." He gave him another quick smile before going to business with Alfred.

Arthur sat in their beautiful backyard that had walls and roof built around and over it. Windows covered the walls so they could feel like be outside at night, the windows tinted just incase light came through the house windows.

He washed up the dogs, when he finished he laid back on the grass, listening to the koi splash around in the nearby koi pond. He missed getting to see stars and feel the night breeze with having to run for his life.

It seemed he had fallen asleep because when he opened his green eyes Alfred was sitting next to him playing with Rory.

"Hello, there." He smiled sleepily.

Alfred looked down at him, giving him a soft smile. "Hey." he looked around, a slight blush on his face, he had noticed when Arthur stretched out part of his lower stomach was showing.

"I love laying out on the grass like this." Arthur stretched out more.

"I don't even remember the last time I was able to." Alfred laughed. "This is a nice home. Really nice people."

"We are a family... kinda thanks to Francis." Arthur grunted. He glanced up at the dark profile of Alfred, noting how handsome he was.

"He seems like a really nice guy." He smiled, laying back next to Arthur.

"He could be better, I guess." he shrugged. "I've known him since childhood. I'm just lucky he was over at my house when the outbreak happened." He turned to look at Alfred, his eyes a dazzling deep sky blue. "I'm actually just glad we found you alive.. or you found us." He smirked.

Arthur remembered in school Alfred and him weren't close, he was the star football player and he... he was the one hiding during lunch or reading by himself. Arthur did have his punk phase during school and if he recalled they had even gotten into a fight after one of Alfred's best games ever. He will admit today that it was all his fault, but how could he tell the man he liked that he liked him? So he punched him in the face. Yet, here they lay now, on the grass together inches apart.

"I'm glad it was you who came." Alfred smiled.

Arthur blushed. "Really?"

Alfred moved closer, their lips barely apart. "Really." he closed the small gap between them. The kiss was sweet, soft, and enduring. Arthur leaned into it more, needing more. They both pulled away, in need of air.  
Arthur stood up, taking Alfred by the hand and leading them inside, up two flights of stairs to a single door at the end of a hall and up a ladder leading to a small attic room. The room was mostly filled with a large, comfortable looking bed, and books scattered everywhere. There was even some hand written pages hung up on the walls and a small desk in the corner with an empty tea cup sitting on a stack of books.

"This is my room." He blushed. "Sorry, it's such a mess."

Alfred walked around with a huge, goofy smile. "Don't apologize! This is the most human thing I've seen in months!" He pushed Arthur up against the wall, his leg sliding up inbetween the Brit's. "It's perfect!" he stole his lips somewhat harshly.

This kiss was more passionate than before, the innocence lost in their hunger. Hands locked in hair and skin, no worries about zombies or somebody walking in on them, just the person that their hands and lips were touching.

The two soon found themselves tangled together on the bed, Alfred landed on top of Arthur, his hands slowly snaking up his jumper.

The feeling of his feverish skin sent shivers up his spine. He moved moved his lips down onto his neck, then his collarbone, sucking and biting where he pleased making Alfred groan low in his ear.

Alfred and Arthur locked eyes for a brief second, quickly tossing off their clothing only to be left in their boxers. Arthur's fingers found themselves in Alfred's hair, knotting themselves in it as he pulled the man into a hungry kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance.

He pushed the American off of him, switching positions so he was straddling the man's, now bulging, waist. He grinded himself up against him, Alfred's head falling back in a moan.

"My oh my." He grinned, grinding himself up and down against him.

"Shut it!" Alfred growled pulling himself up to lock his mouth on Arthur's exposed neck. He left out a soft moan, continuing his motions against Alfred's groin. He pulled Arthur back under him, slowly thrusting up against his own cock.

"Alfred, you tease." He moaned.

"You're one to talk." Alfred laughed, pulling off Arthur's boxers. His slid a slender finger up his shaft making Arthur beg him for more. He slowly slipped a finger into him, moving in and out at a slow pace.

His back arched up, he wanted Alfred and he wanted him now. He was done with this foreplay and he wanted the main course.

"Stop teasing me!" He snapped at him, nipping at his earlobe.

"I want you to fully enjoy this." He frowned, hitting up on Arthur's spot with his finger making the man moan into his ear. Alfred pulled his fingers out replacing them with the head of his member. "Ready?" he asked, a blush clear on his face.

Arthur nodded as Alfred collided with his lips, slowly sliding himself into him. He moaned loudly into his lips as his movements speed up, pushing himself deeper into the small man.

"Alfred," he moaned pulling the man closer to him. "You feel godly."

He looked down at the scene below him, taking every inch of it in before wrapping his arms around his waist thrusting deeper into him. "I love you, Artie." he groaned the last part as his seed shut up onto Arthur's chest, mixing with his own mess.

"I love you too, Alfred." he smiled, lightly pecking him on the lips.

They laid there afterwards looking at the ceiling, Alfred pulled Arthur closer, brushing the sweaty hair off his forehead.

"Well," he blushed, it had now just fully sank in what had just occurred between them. What if someone had heard them? He'd be mortified, he wouldn't regret it, no, but he just wouldn't show his face around the house for awhile.

Alfred stopped his sentence with a quick kiss. "Don't say anything. I don't know if dating still exists with everything that's happening in the world right now but, uh, would you like to give something like that a try?"

"I've been waiting years to hear those words come out of your mouth." Arthur laughed. "So yes."

"Wait," he looked at Arthur seriously. "You like me in high school?"

"You didn't realize that by now?" he looked at him, shocked. "I don't just go around sleeping with people from high school just because!" He said offended.

"No, no. That's not what I meant." He frowned. "But we could have done that forever ago if you had just said something? I thought you hated me!"

"I'm just simply bad with words." Arthur grumbled.

There was a quick knock on the bedroom door, making both men jump and cover themselves in the sheets. "Y-yes?" Arthur called.

"Vi~! Arthur, Francis wants a meeting in the dining room!" Feliciano giggled slightly. "Stop it, Luddy!" Alfred and Arthur looked at each other with a smirk.

"Thank you, Feli! We'll be down in a moment." He replied while looking for his jumper on the floor while tossing Alfred his clothes.

Down in the dining room Francis stood tall and proud, a weird maturity about him, which was weird for the frog.

"Glad you two could join us." Francis smiled, sending a wink in Matthew's direction. "Sit, please."

They took their seats, Alfred grabbing Arthur's hand under the table.

"There has been a breach." he sighed, running his hand through his blonde hair.

"How many?" Arthur looked at him, honestly scared his world would be ripped from him again.

"Maybe thirty or more." he turned to look at everyone. "They have made it up the driveway but I don't think they've noticed us here, yet."

"Does that mean we should attack now or wait until morning when they are weak?" Ludwig asked, wrapping his arm around Feliciano.

"I don't know if we could last that long." Francis sat at the head of the table, frowning.

"Then lets deal with it now!" Alfred suggested. "I'm sure Arthur's dogs could handle a few."

"I don't want to waste ammo." Francis glared.

"Our home is a waste?" Gilbert spat.

"That's not what I meant. Melee weapons only." He stood up, fixing his loose fit shirt.

"Meet you guys outside." Arthur stood, going to grab his baseball bat from his backpack as everyone left the dining room one after the other.

"Arthur." he turned around at the mention of his name to see Alfred standing close by.

"Be careful." he smiled, holding out his arms towards him. He ran into his open arms, hiding his face in his chest.

"I love you." he sighed, leaning his head against Alfred's chest.

"And I love you." He let him go slowly, leaning down to give him a chaste kiss. "When we get back in the house can we do it again?" he asked.

"You ass." He punched his shoulder lightly. "See you outside."

They ran out the front door together, Arthur's dogs meeting him on the front porch, and ran straight for the horde. Most of their household already on the battlefield, the only one Arthur couldn't find was Feliciano, which he guess was still inside the house wishing them all luck.

Matthias met Alfred out on the driveway, battle axe swinging and slicing zombies in half.

Arthur and Francis met up somewhere along the way, the brit glared at him. "I thought you said thirty!" He yelled.

"There are more! What can I say!" Francis laughed slicing down into a zombie's head. Arthur chuckled, knocking a head from it's shoulders.

Back inside Arthur threw his bat down, exhausted. "That was dreadful."

Alfred sat down at the island. "Could have been worse. We could all be dead." He smiled, leaning his head against the palm of his hand.

"We have to fix wherever they broke in from in the morning." Francis sighed.

"That's fine. Bonding experience and such." Arthur waved his hand around with his words, a smile on his face.


	2. Wait You're What!

**I'm sorry this has taken so long to update! My internet has been a shit lately so I've very sorry! This chapter contains kid Alfred! So tell me what you all think!**

* * *

Alfred sat down laughing with his friends at Antonio's house with his two dogs. It was almost time for him to go home, he had work in the morning much to his disdain. It was night like this he wished he could be a little kid again.

He looked up, after putting a leash on his dogs. He spotted the attractive blonde British man on the other side of the room and smiled, giving him a flirtatious wink. Arthur walked over after bidding Gilbert and Kiku goodbye.

"Are you leaving?" He asked, a slight frown on his well defined face. There was a faint sparkle in those gorgeous emerald eyes of his that Alfred loved.

"It appears so." Alfred shrugged, running his free hand through his own blonde messy hair. "We'll have to get together soon, Arthur." He smiled, brushing his finger over the other man's hand.

"At least let me walk you to your car." Arthur, like the gentleman that he was, smiled, lacing his fingers through Alfred's.

"That'd be nice. Thanks, dude!" He gave him a bright smile, walking close to Arthur as he lead him out to his car. Alfred leaned in kissing Arthur softly before getting into his car.

* * *

The next morning Alfred woke up, stretched his arms high up above his head with a loud yawn. He looked around confused, his two dogs sleeping on the floor of the room Matthew and him had shared as children. Something seemed off about it all though, all his toys from when he was little were scattered around on the floor, even the old posters of Pokemon and Power Rangers were up on the pale blue walls.

"What in the..." He jumped down from the bed, looking down to notice he was even in his old Pokemon pajamas that he had sworn were thrown away once he hit 8 and his mother had to do it while he was at school. Sure enough, he fit into them making him then fall back onto the bed looking at his tiny hands and feet. He wanted to scream!

He left the room, looking left and right, and sure enough it was the house he, Matthew, and their mother had lived in when they were in elementary school. He walked into the front room to find his mother sitting on the cream colored couch in front of the window. He looked around, scared, fascinated, and slightly nauseous. Everything was the exact same way!

"Mom! What in the world is going on!?" Alfred yelled, his voice a high pitched squeak. His hand automatically went to cover his mouth. He definitely didn't miss that.

His mom looked at him and snickered. "It looks like you're a little kid again." She looked younger as well, her auburn hair pulled back into a high ponytail and her lips painted red.

"At least your horrible cat isn't here too." He shuddered only making the woman who looked like his mother laugh. "Wait, you are my mom right?"

She gave him a cold glare before speaking. "Of course I am, Alfred Franklin Jones!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. That was his mother all right. "You probably aren't going to like this but you have to go back to school." His mom shrugged petting the larger of the two dogs that had come out of his bedroom.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Alfred stomped his small feet on the green carpet.

"It'll be fine. It's just kindergarten."

* * *

The class was small and had colorful toys and pictures hanging up on the walls. Alfred stood awkwardly next to his mom looking around, he hated kindergarten. He had always gotten into trouble for either trying to help out Mattie or getting into a fight. He looked up at his mom who smiled reassuringly down at him. This was going to be rough. Hopefully he went back to his normal size soon.

The teacher smiled down at him, her black hair cropped short and pulled behind her ears. "Hello, Alfred! I'm Ms. Keane!"

"Yo!" He waved weakly to the kind looking woman. "You can leave, Mom. It's whatevs."

His mom patted him on top of his blonde head as he grumbled. Alfred went and sat at a table by himself while Ms. Keane placed a set of crayons and paper in front of him.

"Draw whatever you like!" She smiled. "Your mom said you like to draw."

"Yeah..sure, dude." Alfred shrugged, he started to draw a picture of Captain America. He wasn't much of an artist but was quite proud of his work, seeing as it was in crayon. Ms. Keane came up behind him and clicked her tongue against her teeth.

"What is this?" She took the paper from the young Alfred's hands.

"Who, you mean. That would be Captain America, stupid." Alfred leaned back in his chair throwing a crayon back into the box. "It could be better but crayons, you know."

"Little boys don't draw things like this." She hissed and began to rip the paper up right before Alfred's blue eyes.

"The fuck is wrong with you! It's a superhero! What kinda fuckin' boy wouldn't draw that!" Alfred yelled, appalled at the older woman. "Fucking twat!"

Ms. Keane's mouth dropped at the words. "To the naughty corner!"

"I'll sue you, bitch!" Alfred threatened. "Fucking bullshit kindergarten!"

Alfred spent a good amout of time in the corner, it was hidden behind the piano looking out a dirty window. He huffed and puffed while thinking of different ways he would kill Ms. Keane when he finally got his normal body back. He leaned his chin against the palm of his hand looking out the window when he noticed a slim, familiar looking blonde walking by. Arthur!

He began to pound his little fists on the window desperately, cursing quietly. His normal hands would have made an actual sound. The man looked over, his emerald green eyes glancing over in his direction and looked curiously at him. He motioned for him to come closer, which he did, with slight hesitation. He leaned down to his eye height and gave him a cute gentlemanly smile.

Alfred opened the window as quietly as he could manage and whispered out the window. "Hello," He breathed, almost in relief.

"Hello, love." Arthur smiled. "Is something the matter?"

"Arthur!" The man's emerald eyes widened in shock.

"Do I know you?" He asked looking at the boy more closely. Those blue eyes and hair sticking up did seem a bit familiar. A relative of his Alfred that he hadn't met yet, maybe?

"It's me! Alfred!" He pointed to his chest, he could feel a panic attack coming on. "I woke up like this this morning! I don't even know." he wanted to cry. Arthur held up a finger to him and jogged away, faster than Alfred had hoped he was out of his eyesight. Alfred slid down the wall and burst into a sobbing fit. He couldn't handle being this age anymore, he couldn't be a hero when people treated him like a child.

"Ms. Keane!" Alfred's head popped up at the sound of Arthur's voice. "May I talk to you for a moment?" he looked around the side of the piano to see the nicely dress Arthur standing tall, a slight frown on his handsome face, his cheeks seemed flushed and his hair more disheveled than usual. He must have ran all the way around the school.

Ms. Keane lead Arthur out into the hall, closing the door behind her. Alfred sat waiting, fingers crossed in hope that Arthur could save him from this nightmare. There was some muffled shouting from the hallway before a pissed looking Ms. Keane came back inside, Arthur close behind, a proud grin on his face.

"Alfred! There you are!" He smiled as Alfred ran to him, jumping into his open arms. "Come on. We have to go get ingredients for a snack. I bet you're hungry."

He nuzzled his wet child face into the crook of his neck, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck as he sobbed in joy to get out of that horrible classroom. "Thank you." He cried happily.

Arthur took him out to the school's kitchen that was located outside the gym. He set Alfred down next to him once inside. He smiled down at him and patted the top of his head softly.

"My poor little Alfred." He frowned. "We'll figure out a way to get you back to normal, I promise." he looked up at him with big blue eyes.

"You're so nice. If only you were this nice when we first met." He laughed lightly leaning up on his tip toes pulling the man down to kiss his cheek lightly. He let go of the front of his shirt before crawling his way up to sit on the island in the middle of the kitchen and smiled at him, kicking his feet back and forth. "So, what are we making?"

"I was thinking about hash browns, eggs, and sausage." He went over to the fridge, pulling out what he needed and set them down next to Alfred. "Let's just hope it comes out decent enough to eat." He pulled an apron over his head with a chuckle. "Mind tying the back for me?"

They spent a good hour making food when they were finished they had packed up nicely to be taken home. It turned out mildly okay, for Arthur that is. Alfred had to stop the hashbrowns from burning and to make sure he didn't leave the sausage for too long. But he did a good job with the eggs!

"Hey, Arthur..." Alfred looked down at the wrapped up food in his tiny hands.

"Yes?" He looked over his shoulder at him, a warm smile on his face.

"Could you give me a ride home? Please?" he frowned.

"Of course, my sweet little Alfred." He laughed and picked up the small boy holding him in his arms as he smiled at him.

"Thank you." He rested her forehead against his. This damned small child body got tired so easily.

* * *

"My car is over here." He held onto his hand tightly as he jogged slightly after him. They were almost to his car when Ms. Keane stopped them.

"Sorry, Mr. Kirkland! But you cannot take that boy off school property without his mother's consent." The woman smiled smugly. "He'll have to be taken home by the transport parents like the rest of the students here."

"Well I'll go with him then, if you don't mind." Arthur picked Alfred up again glaring at Ms. Keane. "I refuse to leave his side. Especially if they're anything like you." Ms. Keane glared daggers back at him before shrugging and showing them to the SUV that carried other children.

Arthur got into the backseat, placing Alfred on his lap and wrapping his arms around his small torso. He felt incredibly odd spending the day with a child Alfred, he also didn't want anyone to think he was a pedophile for saving his, what, boyfriend? He guessed he could call them that. Even though his boyfriend was now in the form of a five year old.

Alfred made himself comfortable on Arthur's lap looking around them at the other children. They appeared to be younger, preschool perhaps, he didn't care. He just wanted to get home with Arthur and figure out how to be a goddamn adult.

When the car made it's way towards Alfred's apartment he sat up excitedly. "You have to turn right up at this light!" He chirped.

The driver made a grunting noise annoying the young Alfred to no end.

"It's alright, love." Arthur cooed in his ear. "I'm sure he was listening."

He grumbled something, cuddling up to Arthur's chest. If there was anything good about being this size it was that he could cuddle up to Arthur in any way without it inconveniencing him.

After about five wrong turns and an angry Brit later they finally got dropped off at Alfred's apartment. He rummaged around inside his Batman backpack and cursed.

"My mom forgot to pack my keys!" He yelled as he slammed his head against the door.

"Love," Arthur picked him up, cupping his face in his large hands to make sure no damage had been done to his forehead. "I have a key, remember?" He smiled.

"Kiss it?" he asked putting on his best puppy face. Arthur laughed kissing the red bump on his forehead softly.

Inside Alfred ran straight for his video games as Arthur went to the kitchen to warm up their food they had made earlier. He came in, setting the food down in front of Alfred as his eyes were focused on the tv. Arthur sat back on the couch, going through his contacts for anyone he thought could help with their... condition.

Then he saw exactly the right person to help him in this matter! Lukas Bondevik! He clicked the call button and hoped he wasn't busy, he looked down at his watch noting that it was barely passed one in the afternoon.

"'Ello?"  
"Ah, Lukas, I'm sorry to trouble you. But could you spare a few minutes?" Arthur asked, watching Alfred enthusiastically play his game, at least that hadn't changed.

"Oh. 'Ello, Arthur. What is it?"

Arthur explained the whole situation to Lukas who only gave a simple "hm" and "ah" during his explanation. Once he was done however Lukas was quiet for awhile making Arthur get anxious and began to fidget in his seat.

"'ave you tried to kiss him?" Lukas asked.

"Kiss him?" He repeated looking kinda shell-shocked.

"Yes." There was some yelling from his side of the phone for a moment to which Lukas sighed. "Arthur, I'm very sorry to leave you but it seems I have guests." He paused for a moment. "I will call later to check up on you and Alfred, yeh?"

"Thank you, Lukas." Arthur smiled, his posture still stiff. He hung up without a goodbye, it seemed his guests had already taken his attention anyways. He watched Alfred for a moment, sighing to himself. He sure was a cute kid, he was going to miss being able to pick him up and not the other way around. "Alfred, come here, lad."

Alfred looked over his shoulder at him with a pout. He paused his game, set his controller down next to his empty plate, and ran over to Arthur.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up into British man's eyes.

Arthur leaned forward slowly, holding Alfred's hand in his, and gave him a small, soft, chaste kiss on his small lips. Alfred's face turned beat red, that was the last thing he was expecting and what was with that kiss?! It was way different then when they usually kissed. Maybe it was because he was a little kid.

"What was that for?" he asked as he crawled onto Arthur's lap.

"A friend said it might have helped." He gave a heavy sigh as he leaned back, running his hand through Alfred's messy hair.

"Whatta weirdo." He laughed.

* * *

Arthur figured it wouldn't hurt to take Alfred out for the rest of the day, seeing as they'd probably be seen as brothers or something of that sort. He took him out to the zoo and a local fair and it appeared that Alfred was completely spent.

"Al, no sleeping yet. You're filthy." Arthur laughed as he carried him into the house.

"But it'd rather take a shower tomorrow!" he whined hiding his face in Arthur's neck.

"Fine, fine. I'm not going to force you to do anything." He felt the small boy sigh in relief. "Just wait here a moment. I'm going to go get you a shirt to wear to bed."

Alfred didn't see any harm in letting the man go by himself so he sat down on his couch, he hated this. Before he knew it Arthur was shaking him awake lightly and a kiss to the top of the head.

"Alfred, you have to wake up." He cooed in his small ear.

"Why?" He grumbled.

"Because you need a bath, stinky." His blue eyes shot open as he stared up at Arthur, shocked.

"You're joking, right?" he gaped.

"I'm not sleeping in bed with a smelly kid." He glared down at his stubborn boyfriend.

"Tough luck, bro." He crossed his arms with a huff.

"Indeed, tough luck." He picked up the small boy and carried him off to the bathroom, stripping him as he went.

"That's fuckin' bull!" Alfred tried his best to fight his way out of Arthur's grip but only landed himself in a tub filled with warm water. He splashed around a bit, moving his hands through the water calmly. "You're lucky this feels nice." he grumbled.

"Of course." Arthur nodded with a happy laugh.

The bath was quick, seeing as the minutes went by Alfred continued to get grumpier which only made Arthur laugh. He pulled one of Alfred's smaller shirts over his only slightly wet head which was still longer than a dress on him.

"Am I really this huge?!" He gasped.

"Huge? That's normal." Arthur chuckled picking Alfred up to place him on the bed and tucked him in. "You're just well built." He smiled softly.

"Well built my ass. I'm going to the gym once I'm bigger." This again, only made Arthur laugh.

Soon the Brit was laying down next to Alfred, whom had cuddled his way up to Arthur's chest. He hid his face for a few minutes, which lead Arthur to believe he was asleep so it startled him once Alfred started to wiggle around.

"Hey, Arthur?" he asked quietly, still hiding his face in the fabric of Arthur's shirt.

He rubbed Alfred's back softly. "Yes, love?"

"I wish I could be an adult again so I could be with you properly." He sighed. "This is embarrassing." he wrapped his small arm over Arthur's chest.

"What is? Me taking care of you like this?" Alfred nodded. Arthur made him look him in the eye, much to his disdain "Alfred F. Jones, I love you. I love you in whatever shape or form you are in. Even if you stay a child for the rest of our lives I'd still love you."

"You're just sayin' that." He knew he was lying and that his face probably gave it away.

"Oh, yes, you're right. I'm just here because you're chubby child face is the cutest thing I have ever seen." He smirked.

"You're an ass." He gave him a genuine bright Alfred smile. "But I love you anways." He gave Arthur a quick kiss on the tip of the nose before curling up to his side again.

"Good night, love." he hummed.

"G'night."

* * *

The next morning Alfred sat up and looked around with a sigh, nothing seemed to change... wait a minute! MORNING WOOD! He looked down under the covers to see his long, muscular, hairy legs and nearly yelled out in joy. He felt his face, he had his defined, masculine jawline back. He never thought he'd be so overjoyed that he couldn't see far away anymore!

He looked down at his sleeping lover with a soft smile, leaning down and began to attack his face with kisses. From his eyelashes, to his forehead, his cheeks. Though, he left his lips for last. This woke his sleeping gentleman from slumber with a grumble.

"What do you want, Alfred?" He opened his eyes and nearly fell out of bed backwards. "Alfred! You, your face!" He tackled the bigger man back on the bed.

"I love you, Artie!" He grinned kissing the man gently.

"Don't ever turn into a child again, you twit!" He returned the kiss, locking his arms around Alfred's neck securely. He would never admit to Alfred how scared that day made him, ever.


End file.
